


Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Full House (US)
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Music, Memories, Music, Song: Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely, Tribute, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. When eleven-year-old Michelle falls asleep while grieving for her mom, she has a dream where she meets the Backstreet Boys, and they cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. This is a new Full House oneshot I cooked up. I was inspired to write it after listening to "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys and then watching the music video for the song as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the character Rodney Watson (as I made him up) and the stories, oneshots, songfics and poems I cook up from time to time. The Backstreet Boys are real, of course.

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

It was a bright new day at the Tanner house in San Francisco. Everyone was happy and had something to be happy about. Joey was off at the Laugh Machine doing his comedy routine, while Jesse was performing at the Smash Club. And it was Danny’s day off, as Becky was going over the next week of “Wake Up, San Francisco”, the talk show that she and Danny hosted.

The only person who wasn’t happy was eleven-year-old Michelle. She was sitting in the family room on the couch, her chin in her hands, and she stayed very silent. The reason she was sad was that she was thinking about her mom. Pam Katsopolis-Tanner had died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Michelle had been a baby then, so she never got to know what she was like personality-wise.

Moreover, at times like these, she missed her. So did her Uncle Jesse. Pam was his big sister, and when he got too wild while growing up, she kept his rebel attitude in check. There were qualities of Pam in DJ, Stephanie and Michelle. DJ wanted to be the best in everything. Steph was very excitable (along with having the gift of gab like her dad). Michelle had a smile that could light up a room.

Now, however, Michelle missed her mom more than ever.

“Hey, Michelle,” said Danny. He walked into the room with a big smile on his face, which quickly faded when he saw the sadness in her eyes. He walked over and sat next to her.

“You miss Mom, huh?” he asked.

She nodded. “I do indeed, Dad.”

“Well, how about helping me with the cleaning? That might cheer you up,” Danny suggested, smiling.

“No thanks, Dad. I don’t think it will this time,” Michelle replied. She got off the couch and headed up the stairs to her room. Danny sighed. Now that he thought about it, maybe his original idea of having Michelle help with cleaning wasn’t a good one after all. Then, he had a new idea. He went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Then he dialed a number.

“Yeah. Hi, this is Danny Tanner. I’d like to speak with Nick Carter, please.”

Upstairs, 21-year-old DJ, who was home from college on a break, and 16-year-old Stephanie were fighting over a boy that Steph liked — Rodney Watson. He was 18, really handsome, talented and he knew how to play the guitar. Anyway, they were just about to raise their voices a bit when Michelle walked in and said “Stop it, you two. Just stop.”

As she walked over to her bed, both DJ and Steph were taken aback.

“Michelle, is something wrong?” asked DJ.

“I miss Mom,” explained Michelle. “And please don’t cheer me up right now, OK? I feel really sad.”

DJ and Steph looked at each other concerned, their fight completely forgotten. They felt the same way, but only a little. So they left Steph’s and Michelle’s room and went to DJ’s room to give her time to grieve.

Michelle then cried herself to sleep. But a dream was on its way…

_Michelle was in a white room of some kind. She had seen it before, but she couldn’t remember where._

_She said to herself, “I wish someone could show me the meaning of being lonely.”_

_As soon as those words left her mouth, she then found herself in a room that looked like a movie theater. “Wow, this place is so big!”_

_“Hey there, Michelle,” said a voice._

_She looked around. “Who said my name?”_

_“We did,” said a different voice. “Look behind you.”_

_Michelle looked behind her, and her eyes widened for a bit. Standing in front of her was… the Backstreet Boys — Nick Carter, AJ McLean, Kevin Richardson, Brian Littrell and Howie Dorough. They were wearing white, of course._

_“Hi, guys,” she said._

_“Hey Michelle,” said Nick. “You miss your mom, huh?”_

_She nodded. “I do indeed.”_

_“Well, we have a video here that might help,” said AJ. He grabbed a remote control, then pointed it at the TV and pressed play._

_The video popped up and began…_

_“This video is dedicated to Denniz POp, and to all those who have lost a loved one.”_

_At the beginning, Brian was outside an emergency room, watching as doctors rushed in and tried to rescue a patient, which was portrayed by him as well. AJ was holding a photo of a woman while an apparition appeared, but faded out of sight as soon as he looked; in the hospital, the operation apparently failed, and Brian walked out of the hospital solemnly. Then there was a room where Kevin watched an old-age film about himself and his father, and lamented. Outside, Nick walked down a city street in a downpour, and saved a girl from almost being hit by the bus AJ was on. In a bar, Howie mourned over his solitude. Ghosts of the woman appeared next to them again, but disappeared as they looked. Finally, the five gathered together and walked out of the city in the dark._

_When the video ended and the lights came on, Michelle turned to Nick (who had his arm around her shoulders) and said, “That was beautiful, guys.”_

_“Glad you like it, Michelle,” Nick replied._

_Michelle then remembered the question that popped into her mind. “But there’s one thing I have to know. Who’s ‘Denniz Pop’?”_

_“He was our mentor, as well as our friend,” explained Howie. “He made great music, and showed us how to do it.”_

_“But sadly, on August 30, 1998, he died of cancer. When we got the news, we were devastated,” said AJ._

_“We still miss him,” said Nick. “The destination of the bus that says DENNIZ ST. — that’s our tribute to Denniz.”_

_“But we’ll always remember him,” said Brian, “just like you’ll always remember your mom.”_

_Michelle smiled. “Thanks, guys.”_

_Then, there was a bright light, and Michelle looked up._

_“It’s time for me to go back to the real world, guys. I’ll never forget you.”_

_“We’ll never forget you, Michelle. You’ll always be with us; you are a part of the Backstreet pride,” the Boys said simultaneously. They blew her kisses, and then disappeared._

When Michelle woke up, she blinked a little as she asked herself, “Did I really meet the Backstreet Boys?”

She reached up and touched her cheek. To her surprise she felt a little wet patch. She smiled to herself. “Wow. I guess they are right — I’ll never forget my mom.”

“Michelle, dinner!” Danny called up to her just then.

Dinner was chicken and potatoes. At the table, Michelle was pretty quiet as she ate. Finally, seeing everyone looking at her, she spoke up, smiling the whole time.

“Hey guys, I had this really cool dream. In it, I met the Backstreet Boys,” she said. “I told them about Mom, so they cheered me up with their music video to their song ‘Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely’.”

Choruses of “Wow” and “Cool” were thrown around by DJ, Becky, Steph and Joey.

“Really?” said Danny. “Maybe they could stop by San Francisco, and I can get them on my show sometime.”

“Oh, yeah?” said Jesse. “Maybe I could sing my version of the Beach Boys’ hit single ‘Forever’ for them.”

“Or maybe,” said a very familiar voice (to Michelle, that is), “we just want to hang out with you guys.”

They looked up. It was AJ. With him were Nick, Kevin, Brian and Howie.

“Hey, guys,” said Michelle; she got up, ran over to them, and gave each of them a hug, which they returned with a smile.

“Hey, Michelle,” said the Boys. After Michelle introduced them to the rest of the family, they sat down with them and began eating. Apparently, the band loved the food; they hadn’t eaten in what seemed like hours.

Nick explained that he had gotten a call from Danny about Michelle’s sadness. The band decided to help by going over to the Tanners’ so they could cheer up Michelle.

Then, a few hours later, after listening to Jesse sing “Forever” and informing Danny that they would be more than glad to be guests on “Wake Up, San Francisco” some time, the Boys shared a hug with the family, including Michelle, and left.

Michelle knew that they would always be in her heart, just as she would always be in theirs. And she knew she would have memories of her mom as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
